Beretta Cx4 Storm
The Beretta Cx4 Storm is a pistol-caliber carbine aimed at the sporting, personal defense and law enforcement markets. Seven different models accept full-size Beretta magazines from the 92/96, Cougar, and Px4 series pistols in 9x21 IMI (its original caliber), 9x19mm Parabellum, .40 S&W and .45 ACP. The Beretta Cx4 Storm is the civilian version of the Beretta Mx4 Storm. Design details The Cx4 Storm was developed to be used in conjunction with Beretta semi-automatic pistols. For example, the magazines for the Beretta 92FS chambered in 9mm can be used in the Cx4 (also chambered in 9mm). This aids in a smaller loadout – no longer needing to carry separate magazines for the rifle and handgun – and adds redundancy, allowing a person to carry more ammunition without adding weight. Conversion between Px4 Storm, 92/96 and 8000/8040 Cougar 9x19mm Parabellum/.40 S&W magazines requires two parts (not included with rifle). For Px4 magazines the C5C620 magazine insert and C89210 magazine release button are required, for 92/96 the C5A511 insert and C89109 release, for Cougar the C5A670 insert and C89110 release. The .45 ACP model only accepts 8 round single stack 8045 Cougar magazines. The CX4 Storm includes a Picatinny rail that can be extended under the barrel by pushing in the sling button and pulling the rail out by a thumb tab. Each Storm also includes a side rail with two mounting screws, a second can be purchased along with a bottom rail from the manufacturer. The contoured bottom rail is designed to attach under the two side rails. A top rail can also be purchased and installed with a tool that comes with the carbine. Three screws and nuts attach it to the top of the carbine using a pre-drilled hole, allowing the user to use the rail as a template to tap two other holes hidden under a thin membrane of plastic. The correct size drill bit needed for attaching the top rail is not included with the rifle or the top rail kit and has to be purchased separately. A maximum of five Picatinny rails can be utilized using Beretta accessory kits, or the user can use the two present at purchase to attach a number of optics, grips, lights, lasers, bipods etc. This firearm was designed to be very adaptable to customization. The Cx4 comes from the factory with adjustable iron sights. The front post sight is adjustable for both windage and elevation using the supplied adjustment tool. The rear flip sight has two apertures for snap shooting and long-range elevation selection. Both sights can be folded down when optics are mounted to the optional top rail. The stock on the Cx4 has an adjustable length of pull. Adjustment is made by the use of stock spacers. The carbine comes with one spacer installed, which may be removed. With no stock spacers installed the minimum length of pull of the Cx4 is 337 mm (13.3 in). To increase the length of pull, additional stock spacers may be purchased separately. A total of three stock spacers may be installed which bring the length of pull to a maximum of 382 mm (15.0 in). In addition to being able to customize the Cx4 with accessories, it is one of only a few firearms with the ability to switch the safety, cocking handle, ejection port, and magazine release to the left side of the weapon to accommodate left-handed shooters. Dawson College shooting The Cx4 Storm was the primary weapon used in the 2006 Dawson College shooting. The gun had been acquired legally, and calls were later made to ban its sale in Canada. Sales of the weapon in Canada increased following the shooting. Category:Weapons